


A Fairytale in Three Acts

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-22
Updated: 2011-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the Open-on-Sunday Community. Prompt was fairytales.</p></blockquote>





	A Fairytale in Three Acts

  
Into the Woods

She's not wearing red (she doesn't want to make that kind of impression) and she's not on her way to visit grandma - Nana's been dead for years and Joyce never liked Grandma Betty.

She does take the shortcut through the alley however, but she's not afraid. She can handle herself.

She takes him down easily. She's dealt with plenty of wolves over the past year, but this one is different. Cocky, that part's the same, but also charming. He gives her a present. She didn't see that coming at all. When he says he doesn't bite, she believes him.

  
What Big Eyes You Have

Things make a lot more sense now that she knows the truth. The air of melancholy that surrounds him, the desire, no, the need to fight the monsters and the fact that he likes her. A lot.

She understands why he says they can't be together. She'll abide by his wishes for now. But looking like a monster and actually being a monster aren't the same thing at all. She flushes as she remembers his kiss and knows that eventually she'll make him see things her way.

It doesn't occur to her that a tame wolf is still a wolf.

  
The Better to Eat You With

It only hurts for a moment as his teeth pierce her skin. Much worse is the trickle of blood (her blood) down her back and the noisy slurping sounds he makes. But the most disturbing part is his obvious enjoyment as her life slips away, his arms hugging her tighter even as her grip loosens.

Still, she wouldn't have made a different choice. Her only hope is that he doesn't hate himself or her when it's all over.

She suspects she always know that this would be the ending. When you love a wolf, there are no happily ever afters.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Open-on-Sunday Community. Prompt was fairytales.


End file.
